The Alley Situation
by justcallmethedoctor
Summary: After an incident in an alley way while on the case, things seem to go back to normal, or do they? Just a short multi-chapter fluff, showing the steps to John/Sherlock getting together. Johnlock. Rated T for non-explicit sexual scenes and language.
1. Part 1: The Alley Situation

**Show**: BBC Sherlock

**Pairing:** John/Sherlock

**Rating:** T for sexual scenes but nothing too explicit so keeping the rating as a T

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle originally. These versions belong to Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and the BBC.

**A/N:** This is un-beta'd so excuse any typos and sorry for bad writing. Constructive criticism welcome

**Synopsis: **Basically a small fluff broken into ficlet-length chapters. The steps that lead to eventual Johnlock.

**Part 1: The Alley Situation**

I was running so fast that I couldn't feel my legs. I almost had to double my pace to keep up with Sherlock and I hadn't run this fast since I was back in the army.

"John, quickly!" Sherlock hissed, grabbing my arm and shoving me into the gap between two buildings.

The gap wasn't exactly spacious, in fact Sherlock almost lay flush against me; so when they ran past and he pressed closer, using his ridiculous coat to cover us, there was very little space between us. He adjusted the position of his hips pressing them into mine in the process. Oh shit. No no no no no. This was so NOT the time to get an inappropriate hard-on for your best mate. Sherlock adjusted his position again. His eyes flicked to me, obviously hearing my sharp intake of breath. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He must be able to feel it. Think on about something else. Mrs Hudson.. Mrs Hudson... Old wrinkly Mrs Hudson sex... It subsided for a moment until Sherlock Fucking Gorgeous Holmes looked me dead in the eye and shifted his weight about.

_'He MUST be doing this purpose'_ I think to myself, _'Well if he's playing a game, then sure as hell I won't go down without a fight'_

I stretched my back and shoulders, pretending to find a comfortable position. Meanwhile my hips pretty much grinded into his. A small noise escaped his mouth that sounded suspiciously like a moan. I'm not quite sure how it happened but suddenly me (slightly in love with the wrong person) and my flatmate ('not his area' and oblivious to it') we rutting against each other in this tiny space, only a few thin layers of fabric separating our cocks.

And then Sherlock began thrusting faster and faster. Both our breathing grew deeper and more rapid - I couldn't hold on for much longer. And with one final thrust and a strained breath, like a hormonal teenage boy, I came in my pants. Sherlock almost immediately pulled away and whipped out his phone.

"I text Lestrade the location. Case solved. Let's go" He said in his usual deadpan voice.

"Er yeah let's go" I nodded.

The whole ordeal was rather awkward, neither looked at the other during and once it was over we continued life as normal - starting with a nice cuppa at 221B - after changing of course. I don't even know how it happened, it just DID. How the hell does one go from running away from a criminal to grinding against your flatmate in an alley?

I decided that since it involved Sherlock, who was far from experienced in the area, I should probably just dismiss it as an accident and move on.


	2. Part 2: The Date

**Part 2: The Date**

A few weeks passed and neither of us mentioned the 'Alley Situation', as I have decided to name it. I didn't know what to do with it, Sherlock had obviously deleted it but us normal folk can't just delete things we don't want to remember. So I did what any man who was secretly in love with his flatmate but **really not gay** would do - I tried to get laid. Sarah would probably be an easy lay, and she was really quite nice and pretty. Just not 6 foot tall with curly black hair and razor sharp cheekbones... But it would do.

"Hey Sarah" I said, a tad awkwardly when she picked up the phone, "Yeah I'm alright, listen are you free tonight? For some drinks maybe?... Oh great! I'll pick you up at say 8?.. Great, see you then."

"Sherlock, clear off tonight okay?"

"Why ever would I get out of my own flat?"

"Don't be obtuse, if I get lucky I don't want you spoiling the mood!"

"I see, consider me out of your way."

"Right.. well, good.." I nodded, before going to prepare for my date.

7.30pm and I was set to go, my shirt freshly clean and everything. "Right, well remember our deal Sherlock". No reply. "Okay John, I promised so I won't fuck it up for you John" I mimic.

The date was going reasonably well, we'd had a few drinks and laughing together. I was having fun, except I wasn't. She was agreeing with everything I said and not calling me stupid and being brilliant and we weren't jabbing at each other and arguing over the milk and dammit she wasn't Sherlock... But I tried to smile and forget about him, because I had to face the facts that he's probably assexual and if he was interested in sex AT ALL he was definitively straight. Irene Adler proved that one.

"Would you like to come back to mine?" I blurted out, "...For coffee I mean" I coughed awkwardly, dammit Three Continents Watson was losing his touch.

"Haha yeah that sounds great" She smiled back.

Before we'd even got our feet through the door, she was on my lips. Her hands slid through my hair as she kissed me harder and harder. I dragged her into the bedroom and it was all ripping off clothes and tearing at each other.

"Hnnng Sherlock" I moaned. Oh shit.

"What did you say?" She immediately pulled back, disgust and confusion painted over her face.

"Your name of course" I laughed nervously

"Really? Sounded suspiciously like Sherlock" Sarah sighed, "Ugh I'm so stupid, I should have known you were gay. It always was you and him" She grabbed her clothes, getting dressed as quickly as I had tore them off and left.

"No, Sarah wait. I'm not... I didn't mean-" but it was too late, Sarah had already left.

I spent the next few minutes reflecting on what she said. No I really wasn't gay. Sure, I had experimented in uni, as most do but I am 100% that I'm not gay. It was definitely Sherlock-specific, then again he always did break every exception. That led me to think about the fluidity of human sexuality, but decided to waste no further time wondering about whether I was gay, straight, bi or 'Holmesexual'. I sighed heavily, collected myself and went to make a cuppa.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sherlock smirked.

"Oh piss off"


	3. Part 3: A Few Pints

**A/N:** Sorry, this chapter is a tad shorter than the others, but I hope you like it.

**Part 3: A Few Pints**

And for a while things were normal, and I almost managed to convince myself that me and Sherlock were just mates who lived and solved cases together. We went down to the Yard often, Sherlock made a dig at Anderson and Donovan's not-so-secret affair, Lestrade gave us cases, we solved them and then returned to Baker Street.

Nothing had changed at all since the 'Alley Situation'. Sherlock still got on my nerves and I still got on his. Sherlock still left miscellaneous body parts lying around the flat and he still essentially lived to piss Mycroft off. We still solved cases and I still worked at St. Barts. Normal.

That was until one night down the pub with Greg. Me and Greg had the sort of relationship where every Thursday night, we'd head off to the pub and knock back a few pints. He complained about his failing marriage, I complained about Sherlock and my lack of luck with the ladies. Y'know, usual guy chats.

"So what's Sherlock like in bed?" He asked casually.

"What?!" I spluttered, choking on my drink.

"Sherlock, you know your eccentric flatmate? We have a pool at the Yard. I reckon he's better than he seems, Donovan begs to differ of course. But I mean, this is all related to the original wager on whether you guys are shagging. "

"Why would I know what he's like in bed?" I said in complete shock, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"C'mon John. Thought we were mates! You really can't still deny you're shagging him" Greg sat back and laughed.

"Seriously Greg, if I were sleeping with Sherlock I think I would know about it!"

"You can't be serious?! But it's so obvious! He's about as obvious as a schoolgirl with a crush! He's so in love with you it hurts! And you're the same of course"

"Me and Sherlock aren't in love..." I say quietly, perhaps a hint of hurt plaguing my words.

"Aha, don't fool yourself mate" He chuckles, downing his last pint, "That's me done I think, any more and I'll be pissed."

"Yeah me too"

And so I trudged back to the flat, having spent all my cab money on pints, again being a bit of a sad-sack and feeling sorry for myself.


	4. Part 4: Midnight Confessions

**A/N:** Last part! Part of this chapter is based off a photoset I saw on Tumblr. But anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the story.

**Part 4: Midnight Confessions**

"How was Lestrade?" Sherlock said before I had even had a chance to take off my coat.

"How did y- Ah never mind, yeah he was fine" I sighed, "Did you know that the Yard have a pool as to whether a) we're shagging and b) you're good in bed?"

"Obviously." Sherlock said, still not looking at me. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Is he actually good in bed? Oh in my mind he definitely is.. Stop it John, wandering into dangerous territory here. I wonder if this whole assexual thing is an act or ..

"You're wondering if I am interested in sex" He said bluntly, "The answer is of course, I can only control my body so much. I assumed this was evident from a slip in my judgement in the alley. I just choose to stay away from the business."

Ah so he did remember.

"Maybe we should talk a-"

"There is nothing to discuss. We grinded against each other until you came, and then you slept with Sarah. Hardly anything worth discussing"

"What's Sarah got to do with anything?!"

"Sarah is the evidence"

"Evidence? Evidence for what, may I ask?"

"That you are not interested in me"

"I-"

"Don't pity me, John. We both know what's going on here. You know how I feel about you and so have chosen to ignore it as to avoid an awkward situation and continued your dating life with Sarah. You feel an attraction to me, but your desire for sex with women is enough so you can easily ignore it and avoid a sexual identity crisis. You date women not because you want a relationship, but because you want sex and are too proud to pay for it"

"Not quite actually, genuis"

"Ah, it's always something. What is it this time?"

"Well you kind of missed something big, but I'll let you figure it out. You know you can be such a dick sometimes"

And with that I retired to my room, mainly to wallow in self pity, partly because I was fucking tired of all this crap and just wanted to sleep it off. I'm not sure how much time passed, but it must have been a while because the hall way light had long been shut off by Mrs Hudson. I lay there for perhaps hours, trying and failing to sleep. Then the door hitched open slightly. I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep, I was not in the mood for dealing with Sherlock.

But instead of speaking, he quietly made his way over to my bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry about earlier, truly sorry. I know you can't hear this, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I love you John" and with that he tenderly pressed his lips my forehead and left.

Sherlock Holmes kissed me. Sherlock 'not my area' Holmes actually kissed me. Then the important bit hit me...

_"You know how I feel about you"_

_"I love you John"_

My mind was a blur of emotions which I couldn't quite identify and amongst the blur I found myself falling asleep.

The next morning I arose to the smell of cooking, a full English I suspected. I wandered into the kitchen to find something I never thought I would see. Sherlock, actually cooking. He finished serving up an egg onto my plate and gestured for me to sit. Slightly perplexed by the breakfast I sat down and tucked in.

"Last night. I was awake" I said plainly, shoving a bit of bacon into my mouth.

"Sorry?" Sherlock said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I wasn't asleep, I heard you say that you love me"

"Well you were drowsy, probably mishear-"

"You know I love you too right?"

"Obviously." Sherlock said before we both began giggling, like that first day on the crime scene.


End file.
